Leopardstar's Nine Lives
by Fleskhjertaet
Summary: My silly little version of Leopardstar's nine lives.


Leopardfur looked at the Moonstone, as it shimmered brightly in the glowing moonlight. "Go on... touch your nose to it!" Mudfur, her father urged.

Doing as told, Leopardfur touched her nose to the cold stone. She drew back at an instant from the cold. "It's _cold_!" she hissed.

Mudfur stifled a purr in amusement. "You'll get used to it."

Leopardfur tucked her forepaws under her chest and then touched her nose to the Moonstone again, then suddenly felt sleep wanting to take her over. She let herself drift into sleep, but nearly all at once, she woke up. Whispers of cats echoed in her ears as she looked around. _I'm in StarClan!_ Suddenly, a huge gray tom approached her. "Welcome, Leopardfur. Do you remember me? I am Hailstar. I was leader before Crookedstar," Hailstar began. "With this life I give you pride. Use it with optimisim to help not only yourself, but your Clan in their darkest hours." He touched his nose to Leopardfur's head. At an instant, Leopardfur felt her legs shake, as if the ground was trembling below her.

"Thank you." she mumbled. Hailstar nodded and stepped back. Leopardfur noticed a familiar friend. "Sunfish!" she breathed.

Sunfish purred. "My friend and old nursery denmate, Leopardfur," she greeted. She then rested her muzzle on Leopardfur's head. "I give you a life of courage. Use it well when danger strikes the Clan." Leopardfur felt what seemed like a jolt of lightning hit her bones.

Leopardfur took a look at Sunfish for a few moments and then dipped her head in thanks, watching her as she stepped back. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Oakheart, the former RiverClan deputy walk up. She remembered his death in the rockfall after competing with ThunderClan for Sunningrocks. "My life for you is loyalty. Use it when you know what is right and when your Clan is in times of trouble." Oakheart's life made Leopardfur shudder. Would she have to feel like this six more times? Leopardfur shook the thoughts away, as she noticed the next cat. Instead of a cat, it seemed like a tiny kit. "Leopardfur! Leopardfur! Big sister!" he squealed with joy. "It's me! Clamkit!"

"Clamkit... if only you could have grown up with me." Leopardfur sighed. Her littermates had been born dead, but at least they were able to make it to StarClan.

"With this life I give you respect. Use it when you think something feels unfair." he mewed. Leopardfur felt no pain, but warmth as she felt the life.

"Oh Clamkit..." Leopardfur took a moment to rub against her brother, until she allowed him to step back. Then, a she-kit walked up.

"I am Applekit!" she squeaked. "Your sister!" A pang of sorrow hit Leopardfur's belly as she knew that Applekit was another one of her deceased littermates. _Just one more littermate to see, hopefully..._ she thought. "My life that I give you is friendship. Use it when you know that cooperation is the answer to getting through tough issues." Leopardfur once again felt no pain, but happiness from her fifth life.

Leopardfur once again took a moment out of her ceremony to have a bond with her little sister. Letting her step back, the final kit approached. He seemed to look more calm than the others. "I am Cloudkit." he murmured. "With this life I give you justice. Use it well when you must find the truth of an event." Cloudkit's life seemed more chilling than Applekit and Clamkit's lives. Before stepping away, Cloudkit buried his nose into Leopardfur's flank, and Leopardfur felt him inhaling her scent. The next cat seemed familiar.

It was Shimmerpelt, her foster mother! "Hello, Leopardfur." she mewed. "I give you a life of courtesy. Use it when you feel as if there must be an agreement to soemthing." Leopardfur felt a shock from her life given by Shimmerpelt. As she stepped back, a familiar huge, light brown tabby appeared."Crookedstar!"

"I'm very proud of you, Leopardfur. You have followed in my pawsteps well. I give you your eighth life of foresight. Use it when you must seek out the costs and benefits of a decision." Leopardfur shuddered at the life that Crookedstar gave her. It seemed like such a powerful force!

"Thank you, Crookedstar." Leopardfur murmured. Right when she thought she was finished, a white-and-ginger she-cat approached her. Leopardfur felt warmth rise once again. This she-cat seemed so familiar... Once she could see her clearly, a flicker of surprise hit Leopardfur's eyes. "Brightsky! Oh, mother..." she gasped.

"Leopardfur, my daughter..." she murmured, touching noses with her. "I am so proud of you." Leopardfur wanted to stay like this forever, but she knew she couldn't. She had a Clan to lead! "My life for you is mercy. Use it when you know forgiveness and sympathy are your only answers to defeated or weakened cats." Leopardfur matched Brightsky's gaze. "Lead well, my daughter," she began. "Never forget that I'm always proud of you, even if it doesn't seem like it..." Leopardfur heard her whisper.

Crookedstar approached Leopardfur. "It is now over. Welcome, Leopardfur, my most honourable warrior and deputy. I hail you by your new name, Leopardstar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of RiverClan. Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity." he meowed.

It seemed as if everyone who granted her a life cheered for her. "Leopardstar! Leopardstar!" But... she could hear more. It was the rest of her old Clanmates! Whiteclaw, her former apprentice; Whitefang, her mentor; Brambleberry, the former medicine cat; and many more. "Leopardstar! Leopardstar!" they cheered. Even her father had been cheering her on.

Leopardstar felt pride overwhelm her. "Thank you, StarClan. I shall lead RiverClan nine great lives, and give them the glorious future they deserve!" she mewed. Brightsky and Crookedstar gave her an uneasy look.

"A glorious future isn't the only worthy goal of a Clan." Brightsky murmured.

"No Clan deserves more glory than the others." added Crookedstar. "However, I wish you the best of luck, Leopardstar. StarClan is always with you."

Leopardstar dipped her head in thanks. As she watched the StarClan cats fade away, she noticed Mudfur nudging her. "Come, it's time to wake up." he mewed. Leopardstar laid down once more and then closed her eyes, hearing the whispers fade away until there was nothing but silence.


End file.
